


In Pieces, As it Passes - Life

by kendallnicola



Series: Life As It Passes [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Career Ending Injuries, Caring Victor, Caring Yuuri, JJ isn't an ass, M/M, Pliroy Meet-Cute, World Championchips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: Expanding on the events in Allegro Appassionato, we'll be stopping on the major points in Yuri and JJ's lives. The points that brought them together, closer, how they came upon their kids and their dream home. Buckle up, because you're on the ride of Pilroy's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Mollie, my wonderful beta, for making my writing what it is before it gets to you. You can find her on here @mudkip_mission.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Sometimes you must fall before you can truly rise.

Yuri hated to admit this but he didn't have a lot of experience when it came to improvising during competitions. During practice he could switch things up left, right, and center. Mila once dared him to see how mad he could make Yakov by doing that. The answer was very mad.

Competitions were a different playing field in Yuri's mind. The judges and announcers always knew what was coming and he hated it. He hated the monotonous voice saying, "And here comes the quad flip and, nailed it." He wanted to do something different because the moves the announcers had on the paper couldn't control what he actually did. Yuri was a teenager. If Yakov told him he was going to do twenty sets of twenty sit-ups he'd do twenty sets of nineteen just to spite him.

That was how he got himself into this situation. He had switched a this for a that and was now stuck without a proper transition into his spins. Wracking his brain he scanned the crowd as he soared by; catching the eyes of Yuuri and Otabek who sensed his distress. Yuuri slammed his hands down onto the wall and screamed,

"You fucking got this!"

It yanked Yuri out of stupor and he focused his mind back onto the ice and the blades beneath his feet. He felt the beat of his song flow through his veins and egnite the fire inside of him once more. He brought his right leg up into a side needle and he let his left hand flow free as he made a large, graceful circle. Yuri rotated his momentum and skated backwards. He was about to bring his right leg and arm down when he felt his center of gravity shifting just a fraction too far too the right.

His left skate slipped out from under him and he came crashing down into a split. His fingers were still hooked onto his right skate and his extended shoulder smashed into the ice. The side of his head hit the ice and he had a metallic taste in his mouth. The last thing he saw was Yuuri running onto the ice.

\----

"Yuri!"

"Yura!"

"Oh my god, are you okay? Please, say something?" Yuuri and Victor were kneeling over Yuri on the ice. Paramedics were working on getting over to him but it was taking a while. Yuuri brushed back blood coated platinum strands of hair. Yuri nuzzled his face into Yuuri's hand and groaned. "Oh, thank God. He's awake." The words came out all in one breath and they confused Yuri.

Awake?

Shit! He's at a fucking competition and he's just laying on the ice! Yuri tried to push himself up but the worst pain that he's ever felt in his life made itself known in his right shoulder. All at once Yuri opened his eyes and let out a scream that echoed around the stadium and made the croud quiet. His vision was flooded with light but he could make out Yuuri kneeling over him and pushing him back down. Victor said something about a stretcher but Yuri was unconsious again before he could even give a damn.

\----

Yuri was being raced through a crowd and to an ambulance when he reawoken. His senses came back to him all at once and too suddenly he was thrusted back into the real world. One of his arms has secured to his chest and the other was being steadfastly heald on to by Victor who was rushing along with the stretcher. Yuuri was not far behind them.

"I'll go with him. I've won this shit enough. Stay, Yuuri." Yuri squeezed his hand around Victor's tighter and Victor's eyes snapped onto him. "He's awake, Yuuri." Yuuri rushed up to the other side of the stretcher, carrying Yuri's bag and shoes. The paramedics slowed down a bit to be able to get through the thick croud in the lobby. Yuuri put a shaky hand on Yuri's cheek.

"Victor and I will go with you. We'll-"

Yuri cut him off with a jerk of his head that made his world spin. "No." The word came out broken and Yuri could feel the tears about to fall. "No. You guys have to stay. Please. Stay and win for me, Yuuri." Yuri finally let his tears fall and Victor wiped them away with a soft gesture.

"Of course he's going to win. Did you see your awful performance," Victor said softly through unfallen tears. "Also, I'm his coach so nothing can fail."

Yuri left out a teary laugh and the crowd finally cleared. Yuri braced himself for letting go of these two and going into an ambulance alone. He didn't have much time to prepare his thoughts when someone stepped forward.

"I can ride with you, if you want. I've already performed." JJ stood to the side of the stretcher and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I know going alone in one of those things," He guestured outside to the ambulance, "is scary as hell. I'll go with you."

Yuri stayed silent for a little while and the paramedic was about to move along this drama show as she had called it when Yuri opened his mouth.

"Yeah, that'd be great.."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraged.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@victuurioonice](http://victuurioonice.tumblr.com) where I post my moodboards. Or my personal [@grassmagic](http://grassmagic.tumbr.com)
> 
> Go check out Mollie's tumblr [@mudkipmission](http://mudkipmission.tumblr.com)


End file.
